


Love and Beauty

by Val_Creative



Series: YOI WEDNESDAYS [50]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: That's one thing Mila loves about her — Sara's hands.





	Love and Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from yoikinkmeme: "[MILA/SARA + NSFW, SKYPE CALLS](http://yoikinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/156054465065/milasara-nsfw-skype-calls)"
> 
> HAPPY 50TH WEEK TO THE YOI WEDNESDAY PROJECT! THAT'S **50 FICS**! 50 WEEKS! OH WOW!  
>  @ everybody reading I love you lots and thanks for supporting this and me♥♥♥

 

*

That's one thing Mila loves about her — Sara's hands.

Right now they're cased with chunky, white-gold rings that are fake, just like the the delicate, metallic butterfly clasped in a white-gold spiral to Sara's upper, left arm.

Mila remembers her mentioning Sara's dance recital in a couple of hours, which explains the glimmery, ornate dress and the ivory layers of tulle crinkling and gathering up Sara's legs.

She's _beautiful_ , masquerading as a enchanting, spring nymph, and undulates her lower body aimed towards Mila's laptop camera. Sara has tugged off her panties and her hose, with a loveable wink, going completely nude under the flowery, handsewn costume-dress.

Sara's vaginal lips gleam-wet and clench against the rainbow-colored sex toy, vibrating inside her. Mila watches her with stunned, hungry awe as the other woman lifts her hips, moaning.

Oh, she _loves_ her.

*

 


End file.
